


Gyerekjáték

by Renkou



Series: Vattacukor [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Poor owl, Potions
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco és Harry az utóbbi időben egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált. Barátaik próbálják megváltoztatni a helyzetet. Hogy kerül a képbe a pince réme, Piton professzor? Olvasd el, és megtudod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyerekjáték

Hol volt, hol nem volt, Skócia végtelen felföldjei között, hegyek közé elbújtatva állt egy kastély, a neve Roxfort. Ebben a kastélyban egy jó kedélyű, ősz szakállú, öreg igazgató uralkodott; Albus Dumbledore-nak hívták. Kastélya befogadott minden üldözöttet, bántalmazottat, aki csak segítséget kért. Szép számmal gyülekeztek ilyen emberek a falakon belül, majd miután elmúlt a körülöttük dúló vihar, megfelelő hálálkodások mellett visszatértek régi életükhöz. Aki viszont ezt nem tudta megtenni, azokat véglegesen a kastélyban helyezték el, valami látszat munkakörben alkalmazták őket, vagy aki értett valamihez, az taníthatott, ha akart.

Mert valamit még nem említettem. Ebbe a világ szeme elől gondosan elrejtett épületbe messze földről érkeztek fiatalok, hogy a szakképzett, és kevésbé szakképzett oktatóktól sajátítsák el a varázslás alapjait. Mert a Roxfort egy varázslóiskola volt. Pontosabban Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola. Növendékei közt megtalálhatóak voltak a varázslóvilág nemeseinek gyermekei és árva vagy varázstalan családok sarjai, akik itt az iskolában közelebbről is megismerkedhettek ezzel a lenyűgöző világgal.

A történetünk főszereplői látszólag teljesen különböztek egymástól. Egyikük egy nemes, magukat aranyvérűeknek nevező család egyetlen leszármazottja volt. Ezt a világos bőrű, szőke hajú, arisztokratikus megjelenésű fiatalembert Draco Malfoynak hívták. A másik ifjú egy sötétbarna, kusza hajú ifjú volt, villám alakú átokheggel a homlokán, aki nem ismerte szüleit, mert azok meghaltak, őt pedig mostohaszülőkhöz adták… De ez egy másik történet. A fiú neve Harry Potter volt.

A két főszereplőnk egy valamiben mégis kimondottan hasonlított egymáshoz, bár erről a hasonlóságról egyikük sem tudott. Mégpedig abban, hogy mindketten kétségbeesetten vágytak az elismerésre. Arra, hogy ne a szüleik alapján ítéljék meg őket, vagy olyan tetteik alapján, amire nem is emlékeznek, hanem saját érdemeik miatt. Talán, ha tudtak volna erről a hasonlóságról, akkor nem rivalizáltak volna, hanem összefognak, közös céljuk megvalósítása érdekében.

Történetünk egy ködös, novemberi csütörtök reggelen kezdődött. A kér fiatalember éppen közös órájukra várakozott a Roxfort pincéjében, ahova bájitaltant tanulni jártak. Tanáruk, Perselus Piton Professzor egyike volt a kastély egyik üldözött-menekülő tanárának. Ugyan szakterületében rendkívüli tekintély övezte, ám a diákokkal nem tudott mit kezdeni. Ezért egyszerűen elkezdett kivételezni azokkal, akik jók voltak a tantárgyában, vagy akinek a szüleinél jó pontokat akart szerezni, és semmibe vette a többieket. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez utóbbi csoport azért jóval nagyobb lélekszámú volt.

A két fiatalember tehát a pinceterem melletti folyosón várakozott, háztársaikkal együtt, ugyanis a megszokottól eltérően nem volt megnyitva számukra a tanterem. Két főszereplőnk jó szokásához híven, valami apróságon néhány perce összekapott és már-már vérre menő pálcás párbajt kezdtek volna, mikor teljesen váratlanul két olyan ember avatkozott közbe, akik az elmúlt években nem, hogy nem beszélgettek, de szóba sem álltak egymással. Pansy Parkinson és Hermione Granger voltak azok, akik megszakították a vitát. Szerencséjükre, mert pillanatokon belül megjelent a pinceterem kampós orrú, fakó bőrű, zsíros hajú réme, maga Piton professzor, életnagyságban, aki a szokásától eltérően nem a megszokott munkatalárját viselte, hanem egy fekete selyeminget és egy szintén fekete szövetnadrágot. Sárga fogaival Harryre vicsorgott, mint aki sajnálja, hogy nem kapta rajta a fiút valami olyasmin, ami miatt pontokat tudott volna levonni a házától. Mielőtt beengedte a társaságot, a tanár még instrukciókkal látta el az egybegyűlteket.

\- Nem hiába nem engedtem ma be magukat a tanterembe. Az elkövetkező órán elkészítendő bájital óriási koncentrációt igényel, így haladéktalanul kizavarok mindenkit a teremből, aki akár csak a szokottnál hangosabban veszi a levegőt. – A mardekáros diákok csoportja felől halk kuncogás hallatszott, de a professzor, szúrós tekintetével nyomatékosította a mondanivalóját, mire döbbent csend lett. – Párban fognak dolgozni, egyetlen szó nélkül, javaslom tehát, hogy olyan párt válasszanak maguknak, akivel beszéd nélkül is képesek pontosan dolgozni, mintha egy elméhez tartozó négy kéz és négy szem lennének. Mr. Malfoy, maga nekem fog segíteni.– Hagyott néhány pillanatot a diákoknak, hogy megtalálják a párjukat. Harry gyorsan, barátjához, Ronhoz lépett és felsorakoztak a többi páros mögött. A művelet végén egyetlen diák maradt páratlan, az ügyetlen Neville Longbottom. Draco állandónak számító párja, Parkinson kisasszony Hermione mellé állt a sorba. Piton rávillantotta a tekintetét a furcsa párosra, de nem szólt semmit, csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- Longbottom, maradjon kint a mai órán, majd küldök egy igazolást a házvezetőjének. Nem akarok katasztrófát. A cipőket, a táskákat és a talárokat tegyék le az ajtó elé. Most pedig irány a terembe, az utasítások a táblán olvashatók, a hozzávalók kikészítve az asztalokra. egyes összetevők a hangos zajokra már most is instabillá válnak, úgyhogy csak óvatosan. Ha a páros késznek érzi a főzetét, akkor az asztalon levő, mágikusan megerősített falú üvegbe töltsék bele, majd dugózzák le az üveget és a szertáron keresztül hagyják el a termet. Ott találják majd a holmijukat is. Értékelés a következő órán. Kérdés? – Mivel egyetlen kérdés sem hangzott el a szokatlanul hosszúra nyúlt instrukciók után, a professzor egy elsuttogott bűbájjal kinyitotta a tanterem ajtaját és Dracóra pillantott.

A fiú egyből megértette, mit akar a professzora, és talárját, valamint cipőjét levéve, zokniban belépett a terembe, majd hangtalanul a tanári asztal elé állt és bólintott. A professzor visszabiccentett, majd egy ujját feltartva jelezte a diákoknak, hogy egyszerre csak egy páros lépjen be az ajtón. Miután a két griffendéles lány szerencsésen elfoglalta a helyét az egyik asztalnál, a professzor beengedte a következőt. Lassacskán megtelt a terem óvatos diákokkal. Mikor az utolsó páros is megtalálta a helyét, a tanár becsukta az ajtót, majd suttogva hangszigetelő bűbájokkal látta el azt, a falakkal együtt. Ezek után a még mindig figyelő Draco mellé állt a tanári asztal elé és a táblára mutatott, hogy kezdhetik a munkát. Az első mondat a tanár szálkás írásával a következő volt: _Ha feleslegesen piszmognak, ebben az életben nem végeznek a kiadott bájitallal._

Az óra baleset nélkül ért véget. Mikor valaki leejtett valamit, a sasszemű tanár, vagy a szintén éles látású segítője elsuttogott egy lebegtető vagy párnázó bűbájt, hogy a padló előtt megállítsa a zuhanást. A mardekáros asztalok egyikénél Monstro elvágta az ujját, majd teli torokból felüvöltött. Hogy nem lett belőle baj, az annak köszönhető, hogy Piton egy sebtében elsuttogott hangszigetelő bűbájt vont a fiú köré, majd egy intéssel kiparancsolta a teremből a fiút, a párjával együtt. Hermione és Pansy elsőként végeztek a feladatukkal, és maguk után hagyva a bájitalukat, sietve távoztak a tanteremből. Harry és Ron azonban az utolsók közt érkezett a folyosóra, ahol szemeikkel barátnőjüket keresték. Mivel nem látták sehol, úgy gondolták, hogy tanul valahol, hát összeszedték a holmijukat, felhúzták a cipőjüket és elindultak a bűbájtan terem felé, ahol a következő órájuk lesz. Út közben egyikük sem szólalt meg. A tanterem előtt is nagy volt a csend, mintha az előző óra után már senki nem merne hangosan beszélni. Hermione az óra kezdete előtt érkezett lélekszakadva, kezében egy kis üvegcsével, amit gyorsan a táskájába rakott.

A nap következő fele eseménytelenül telt, mindkét hősünk részt vett a kötelező tanóráin, jóízűen megebédeltek, majd ismét órákra siettek. A következő említésre méltó esemény csak az utolsó órájuk után történt – ha nem számít említésre méltónak Ron azon balesete, hogy ebéd közben köhögő rohamot kapott és leköpte az éppen az asztaluk mellett elhaladó haragos Piton professzort, aki erre egy tőle is szokatlanul szúrós tekintettel és két hét bűntető feladattal reagált.

Az utolsó óra végét jelző csengetés után két leány kézen fogott két ifjút és a kérdéseiket figyelmen kívül hagyva egy elhagyott terembe vonszolták őket. Elsőként Hermione ért a találkozó színhelyére, Harryvel. Ronnak sürgős megbeszélni valója volt Piton professzorral, ő így nem kísérhette el barátait. Néhány perc várakozás után berobogott Pansy, aki a méltatlankodó Dracót vezette idáig.

\- Bocsássatok meg a késésért – kezdte Pansy mosolyogva -, de Binns már megint nem hallotta a kicsengetést. Örülök, hogy megvártatok.

\- Potter meg mi a fészkes francot keres itt? – mordult fel Draco.

\- A nagyobb kérdés, hogy te mit keresel itt, Malfoy? – vicsorgott a fiúra Harry.

\- Hallgassatok már el egy kicsit, mindent megmagyarázunk – csattant fel Pansy. A két fiatalember előbb megdöbbenve összenézett, majd tanácstalanul pillantottak a lányokra.

Hermione belekotort a táskájába és egy zöld bájitalos üvegcsét húzott elő, amit Harry már korábban is látott a lánynál a nap folyamán. Letette az egyik asztalra és előbb összemosolyogtak, majd Hermione magyarázni kezdett. – Nézzétek, Draco és Harry. Mostanában még a szokásosnál is többet kakaskodtok egymással. – Látta, hogy mindkét megszólítottnak lenne közbevetni valója, de egy intéssel beléjük fojtotta a szót. – Igenis, kakaskodás, amit műveltek, és semmi egyébre nem jó, mint pontokat veszíteni a házainktól. Itt az idő, hogy befejezzétek ezt az ostobaságot. Kitaláltunk egy egyszerű feladatot, amit együtt kell végrehajtanotok…

\- Az kizárt, hogy én és Potter bármit is csináljunk együtt! – szakította félbe a lányt Draco és a másik fiú egyetértően bólogatott.

\- Márpedig, ha nem teszitek meg, annak következményei lesznek – fenyegetett Pansy. – Draco, ha nem egyezel bele, elküldöm apádnak a leveleket, amiket a nyáron írtál nekem. Nem hiszem, hogy arra vágysz, hogy megtudja, amiről beszélgettünk.

\- Ezt nem teheted! – kiáltott fel a fiú rémülten. – Azt hittem, bízhatok benned. – Szőke fejét lehajtva megsemmisülten meredt maga elé.

\- Akkor bízz meg bennem és tedd meg, amit kérek. Hidd el, jó okunk volt pont ezt a feladatot kitalálni nektek. Én sem örülnék, ha napvilágra kerülnének a szavaid, de hidd el, megteszem, amit ígértem, ha tovább makacskodsz.

Harry megütközve bámult Hermionéra, aki egy szigorú pillantással biztosította a fiút arról, hogy neki is van olyan dolog a birtokában, amivel zsarolhatja. – A határidő, holnap reggel öt óra, de higgyétek el, nem akartok az utolsó pillanatig várni vele – mosolyodott el Pansy.

\- És akkor a feladat: az üveg tartalmát öntsétek rá egy iskolai bagoly fejére. Rém egyszerű. A bájitalnak egy óra kell, hogy hasson és kicsit több, mint tíz óráig marad meg a hatása, így reggelinél meg is látjuk, hogy sikeresek voltatok-e. Most pedig, ha megbocsátotok, magatokra is hagyunk titeket. – Ezekkel a szavakkal a két ifjú hölgy kilibegett a terem ajtaján.

A két fiú továbbra is tüntetően csendben volt. Nem néztek egymásra, jobbára csak maguk elé meredtek vagy a lányok által a tanári asztalon hagyott üvegcsére pillantottak laposakat. Draco törte meg a mozdulatlanságot. Kimért léptekkel a bájital mellé sétált. Harry óvatosan követte a tekintetével, gondosan ügyelve, hogy a másik ne vegye észre. A szőke ifjú az üvegből némi erőlködés után kihúzta a dugót. Mint egy borszakértő, először a parafa-dugót szagolta meg, majd kezével a bájital felett legyezve beszívta annak illatát. Láthatóan összehúzta a szemöldökét, ismét beleszagolt, immár közvetlenül az üvegbe. Miután még kétszer megismételte az előző műveletet, hangosan felkacagott. Erre a helyzethez egyáltalán nem odaillő hangra már Harry is nyíltan odafordult Dracóhoz.

\- Nem hiszem el! Ennyire ostobának tartanak?! Ezt én nem csinálom! – csattant fel szőke hősünk. Miután látta, hogy Harry teljesen tanácstalanul mered rá, még vidámabbá vált. Odanyújtotta a másiknak az üveget. Harry megismételte a szaglászási ceremóniát, de nem lett okosabb. A bájitalnak enyhe fahéjillata volt és még valami édeskés is, mint a karamell. A sötét hajú fiú kérdő tekintettel nézett társára.

\- Komolyan nem tudod, mi ez? – kérdezte Draco, majd miután Harry megrázta a fejét, magyarázni kezdett. – Ez egy gyerekjáték, vagy legalábbis annak egy feljavított verziója, ahogy elmondták. Nem mondod, hogy a mugliknál, akik neveltek, nem volt hasonló?! Az a játék lényege, hogy amilyen színű dolgot beledobsz a bájitalba, olyan színűre fogja festeni azt, amire ráöntöd. Normális esetben azonnal hat, és jó negyedóra múlva meg is szűnik a hatása. De ennyi idő is elég volt, hogy teljesen kikészítsem a házimanókat. Képzeld csak el, hogy ezt mondjuk, hupikékre színezem és ráborítom a nagy ebédlő hófehér függönyeire étkezés előtt pár perccel. Azt a szaladgálást...

Harry lelki szemei előtt lejátszódott az említett jelenet. Sehogy sem volt képes mosolyogni a történteken. Petúnia néni ezért egészen biztosan kitekerte volna a nyakát, és nem csak képletesen. De, mivel Draco feje még a helyén volt, vagy a házimanók voltak nagyon gyorsak, vagy a fiú szülei megbocsátóak. Mindkettőnek az esélyét olyan ötven-ötven százaléknak tippelte volna jelen helyzetben.

\- Kíváncsi lennék, milyen színű lesz az iskolai bagoly, ha ezt ráöntjük a fejére – Draco szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Gyere, Potter, nézzük meg rajtad – nyúlt a másik fiú felé.  
Harry gyorsan félreugrott a kinyújtott kar útjából. – Várj! Miért rajtam? Öntsük a földre, akkor is kiderül.

\- De így viccesebb lenne. Hallottad, vagy tíz óráig megmarad a hatása. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen képet vágnának a barátaid, ha megjelennél előttük élénkzöld hajjal, vagy mondjuk, weasley-vörössel. – A szőke fiú mosolya egyre szélesedett, ahogy az eshetőségeket latolgatta. – Lehet, hogy halvány rózsaszín lesz, vagy égszínkék, esetleg sárga. Melyiket szeretnéd?

\- Egyiket sem, ostoba vagy! Csak annyit adtak, ami elég, hogy elvégezzük ezt a hülye feladatot.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Potter!

\- Kuss legyen, Malfoy! Add oda az üveget és megcsinálom egyedül. Vagy téged nem rettentettek el a zsarolások? Ha nem csináljuk meg, megnézhetjük magunkat.

\- Pansy úgysem adná ki a leveleimet. Halálosan retteg az apámtól és rá nézve kompromittáló dolgokat is tartalmaznak. Kizárt, hogy megtenné!

\- Kizárt? Mennyire vagy benne biztos?

\- Teljesen. Esély sincs, hogy komolyan gondolná.

\- Mennyire ismered Hermionét?

\- Grangert? Miért?

\- Mert ő aztán ért az emberek meggyőzéséhez. Ha ő egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz, akkor nem tágít. Csináljuk meg ezt a hülyeséget, és menjünk a dolgunkra. Ha ez kell a lányoknak, hogy békén hagyjanak minket… nem is olyan nagy kérés. Csak bemegyünk a bagolyházba, odahívunk egy baglyot és ráborítjuk a fejére.

\- Persze – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Draco -, és cseppet sem lesz feltűnő a bagolyházban egy rikító tollú állat fényes nappal. Meg aztán nem is tartana ki a szín reggelig. Használd az agyadat, Potter, még ha nincs is belőle sok…

És ez a nem kimondottan halk párbeszéd egészen sokáig folytatódott még a két ifjú közt. Hosszú-hosszú perceken át szidták egymást, majd mikor lecsillapodtak az indulataik, kidolgozták a haditervüket is. Úgy döntöttek, hogy takarodó előtt fél órával találkoznak a bagolyház bejáratánál. Addig magukra is hagyjuk őket, majd mi is visszatérünk hozzájuk takarodó előtt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter a bagolyházhoz vezető lépcső legalsó lépcsőfokán üldögélt. Néhány órája már figyelte a terület forgalmát, hogy ne érhesse meglepetés az utolsó pillanatban. Ő viszont nem szúrt szemet senkinek, pedig normális esetben elég feltűnő jelenség volt, szerte az iskolában. Most is csak azért tudott szó szerint észrevétlen maradni, mert magára terítette az édesapja láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét. Mert ilyen dolgok is léteztek a varázsvilágban. Láthatatlanná tevő köpenyek, varázsseprűk, vagy ugráló csokibékák, hogy csak a fontosabbakat említsem. De eltértem a tárgytól. Ott tartottam, hogy Harry a köpeny alatt üldögélve figyelte a bagolyház forgalmát. Ez önmagában órákig művelve nem túl érdekes elfoglaltság, így a fiú kreatív dolgokat talált ki, hogy élvezetesebbé tegye. 

Mikor egyszerre több diák jött, villámgyors mozdulattal felhajtotta a lányok szoknyáját. Ez egyrészt kiváló alkalom volt, hogy gyönyörködhessen a felvonultatott fehérneműk sokaságában – már, aki viselt fehérneműt -, másrészt érdekes volt látni, kinek szállt a pofon egy-egy ilyen megmozdulás után. A szerelmeseket is az őrületbe kergette. Az önfeledten csókolózó párocskáknak a fülébe fújt, vagy megrángatta a hajukat, és egy esetben, mikor a páros lány tagja egy szemrevalóbb hatodéves volt, nem tudta kihagyni az alkalmat és megsimogatta a lány domborulatait. Ő természetesen azt hitte, hogy a partnere az, így a szerencsétlen fiú megkapta a „jól megérdemelt” pofonját, a lány pedig elrohant. Összességében Harry egész kellemesen elszórakozott. Sajnos azonban az elmúlt fél órában csak McGalagony professzor járt a toronyban, és a fiú valahogy az ő bugyijára nem volt kíváncsi, így félrehúzódott és mikor a professzor elhagyta a tornyot, leült a legalsó lépcsőfokra és Dracót várta. Őszintén remélte, hogy a másik nem ejti őt át, és eljön a találkozóra. Már csak azért is, mert a szőke fiúnál volt a bájital, amit használni akartak. 

Kilenc óra után nem sokkal megjelent Draco is. Harry lélegzetét visszafojtva figyelte a másikat. A szőke fiú egyik kezében egy levelet szorongatott, mintha azért érkezett volna, hogy rábízza egy bagolyra a küldeményt. Felment a bagolyházba, majd kis idő elteltével lejött, a levél még mindig a kezében volt. Fel-alá járkált a lépcső előtt és kétpercenként ellenőrizte az időt, ami még hátra van. A hatodik ellenőrzésnél Harry megunta a némaságot.

\- Éppen két perc, tizennyolc másodperc telt el az előző ellenőrzés után – mondta, és egy széles vigyorral lehajtotta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt a fejéről. – Ha tovább csinálod ezt, ösvényt jársz a kőpadlóba.

\- Potter, a frászt hozod rám – fordult felé a szőke fiú. – Mióta vagy itt?

\- Nem sokkal hat után jöttem. Csak biztos akartam lenni, hogy senki nem lesz itt, mikor végrehajtjuk, amiért jöttünk. – Közben lehámozta magáról a köpenyt, hogy Draco ne csak a lebegő fejével tudjon társalogni.

\- Na, de három órával korábban?

\- Nem bírtam elviselni Hermione pillantásait. Olyan nyíltan célozgatott, hogy csoda, hogy nincs itt a fél évfolyam.

\- Az elmúlt három órában itt üldögéltél? Mindegy. És, nincs itt senki?

\- Láthattad, felmentél. Különben az utóbbi fél órában nemigen járt itt senki. Aki el akarta küldeni a levelét, az már korábban megtette. A legtöbb bagoly elmegy már vadászni magának ilyenkor.

\- Akkor, kezdjük?

\- Most sem látom a dolognak több értelmét, mint mikor a lányok előadták, de felőlem… - fintorgott Harry. – Biztos, ami biztos, menjünk a köpeny alatt, akkor nem lát meg senki.

\- És még rám mondják, hogy túlzottan paranoiás vagyok – nevetett fel társa. – Jól van, de előbb mutasd a köpenyed. Mindig kíváncsi voltam rá.

Draco a kezébe vette a leheletkönnyű anyagot. Simogatta, vizsgálgatta, forgatta, majd irigykedve visszaadta a tulajdonosának. – Jó lenne egy ilyen nekem is. Milyen hasznos lenne néha!– ábrándozott.

\- Hidd el, fogalmad sincs, mennyi mindenre lehet használni – vigyorodott el kajánul Harry és odakacsintott a szőkének.

\- Nem mondod!? Egy csapat másodéves lány mondta, hogy szerintük Hóborc garázdálkodik a bagolyházban. Ez olyan hét körül volt… akkor, te voltál? – Harry még mindig vigyorogva bólogatott, mialatt a másik fiú beszélt. A végére Draco szája is felfelé görbült és olyan önfeledt kacagás tört ki belőle, amit Harry még soha nem hallott tőle.

Egy ideig együtt viháncoltak és megbeszélték Harry tapasztalatait a fehérnemű-divatról, majd mikor kicsit megnyugodtak, magukra terítették a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt és elindultak felfelé a bagolyházba. Odafent teljes sötét fogadta őket és csaknem teljes csend is. Harry jól mondta, a legtöbb bagoly ilyenkor már vadászni indult, vagy csak kicsit repkedni az éjszakában. Egyetlen állatot láttak csak a felérkező fiúk. Egy nagy, barna szakállas baglyot, ami érdeklődve nézte a jövevényeket. Draco kinyújtotta a kezét és magához hívta a madarat. Az egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után rászállt a fiú karjára és feltartotta a lábát, mint aki várja a kézbesítendő levelet. Ekkor Harry leöntötte a fejét a kapott bájitallal. Az állat tollai azonnal magukba szívták a folyadékot, olyanná váltak, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Mikor a bagoly rájött, hogy a fiúk becsapták, méltatlankodó huhogással visszaszállt oda, ahol ez előtt ült. A két fiú elégedetten nézett össze. Végeztek a feladattal, amit kaptak. Draco gyorsan ellenőrizte az időt. Még majdnem húsz percük volt visszaérni a klubhelyiségükbe. Szép kényelmesen elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Tízből kilenc este valószínűleg itt lenne vége a történetnek, de ma éjjel más volt. Alig, hogy a két elégedett ifjú elindult lefelé, meghallották, hogy valaki hosszú és erőteljes léptekkel feléjük tart. Nem gondolkodtak, csak pánikszerűen bebújtak a köpeny alá, a falhoz préselődtek és visszatartották a lélegzetüket. Épp idejében, ugyanis Piton professzor épp akkor haladt el mellettük, mikor a köpeny az utolsót libbenve végleg betakarta őket. A férfi hirtelen megállt, és körbenézett. Tekintete egy évezrednek tűnő pillanatig elidőzött a falnak azon pontján, ahol a két fiú állt. Megrázta a fejét, mint aki zavaró gondolatokat akar elhessegetni, és továbbment. Mivel csak néhány lépcsőfokot mentek lefelé, a fiúk továbbra sem mertek megmozdulni. Óvatosan a tanár felé fordították a fejüket.

Piton professzor a lépcsőn felérve magához hívta a szakállas baglyot, amit fent talált, majd egy apró csomagot kötött a lábára. Megsimogatta az állat fejét és valamit súgott neki. A bagoly kiterjesztette a szárnyait és elrepült az éjszakában. A professzor halványan elmosolyodott és szinte megkönnyebbülten hagyta el az épületet.

Csak, mikor már nem hallották a lépteket, akkor merték a fiúk levenni a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt. Harry sápadt volt, Dracónak is egészségtelen zöldes színben játszott az arca.

A szőke fiú szólalt meg elsőként. – Basszus! Merlin lila golyóira, ennél nagyobb balszerencse nem is érhetett volna minket. Pont Piton madara volt, amit leöntöttünk. És ráadásul el is küldte valahova. Basszus, ha rájön, hogy mi csináltuk, akkor feltörli velünk az iskolát. Tudod te, hogy szereti ezt a madarat? Nekünk végünk!

\- Ne pánikolj már, Draco! Lehet, hogy valahova, a világ végére küldte azt a madarat és vissza sem ér holnapig. Ha meg igen, akkor se tudja meg, hogy mi voltunk. Honnan is tudná meg?

\- Viszont, ha nem ér vissza reggeliig, akkor a lányok beváltják a fenyegetéseiket. Azt hiszem, már el tudom képzelni, hogy Pansy elküldi a leveleimet az apámnak.

\- Az se jobb, ha visszaér, mert akkor tutira észreveszi rajta a változást, bár nem tudom, mire készüljünk – világította meg a helyzetet Harry. – Sehogy se jó ez az egész. Nem is kellett volna belemennünk. Most viszont tipli, mert mindjárt takarodó és nem akarunk még büntetést is a dolgok tetejébe. A klubhelyiségben próbálok beszélni Hermionéval. Amúgy annyira gáz volt a nyári levelezésetek?

\- Persze. Azt hiszem apám ki is fog tagadni, ha megtudja, hogy nem akarom Tudjukkit szolgálni. Az is lehet, hogy meg is ölet…

\- Nem akarsz Halálfaló lenni? – Harry teljesen megütközött a másik fiú őszinteségén. – Sajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy ilyen kényes a dolog. Kitalálunk majd valamit. Ha reggel nem érkezik meg a bagoly, akkor az első órán megbeszéljük a haditervet. Úgyis Hagriddal leszünk, ő nem fog szólni, ha beszélgetünk.

\- Kösz, Potter, de nem kell a segítséged, megoldom magam. De tényleg kösz, hogy felajánlottad. Most pedig tényleg induljunk a klubhelyiségbe.

Mivel azonban a takarodóig már csak percek voltak, a két fiú futva indult útnak. Félúton intettek egymásnak és tovább rohantak a saját házaik felé. Azon az éjszakán egyikük szemére sem jött álom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Reggel a Nagyterem már teli volt diákokkal, mire a holtfáradt Harry megérkezett. Addig-addig próbálkozott elfogadható külsőt kialakítani magának, hogy csaknem lekéste a posta érkezését. Előző este összekapott Hermionéval, így tőlük távol ült le az asztalhoz úgy, hogy láthassa a Mardekár ház asztalát. Egy pillanatra elkapta Hermione tekintetét, aki kérdőn nézett rá, de el is fordult tőle azonnal. Dracót kereste a másik ház asztalánál. Nem kellett sokáig kutatnia, mert szinte azonnal meglátta a fiút. Hozzá hasonlóan a szőke is kialvatlannak és mogorvának tűnt, csak turkálta az ételt maga előtt. Harry egy pirítóst kezdett majszolni, de olyan fűrészpor íze volt, hogy két falat után abba is hagyta. Szótlanul bámult maga elé.

Hirtelen megjelentek az első baglyok, amik Reggeli Próféta előfizetőinek kézbesítették az újságaikat. A normál postabaglyok egy perc késéssel kezdték elárasztani a termet. Látta, hogy Draco elé is leszáll a Malfoy család baglya a szokásos édességekkel teli csomaggal, de a fiú el is hessegeti és mereven bámulja az ablakot. Harry gyomrában is egyre növekedett a gombóc. Nem is tudta, mit reméljen. Aztán ránézett a szemben ülő szőke fiatalemberre és megvilágosodott. Lehunyta a szemeit és teljes szívéből azt kívánta, hogy bármilyen színű is lesz az a hülye madár, csak érjen ide idejében. Mikor elültek a szárnycsapkodások, csak akkor nézett fel. Draco arca még mindig csüggedt volt. A fiú felállt és kirohant az ebédlőből. Harry is ment volna, de ekkor a mellette ülő Ginny megfogta a kezét. A lány nem szólt egy szót sem, csak a tanári asztal felé bámult. Harry döbbenten látta, hogy a többiek is így tesznek. Piton professzor elé leszállt egy élénkrózsaszín fejű madár és a lábát nyújtotta neki. A tanár arca mélységes megdöbbenést árult el, majd a hitetlenkedést kisvártatva düh váltotta fel. Szikrázó szemekkel pásztázott végig a diákokon, a felelőst keresve. Szemei összefonódtak Harryével. A fiú állta a tekintetet, de közben igyekezett teljesen közömbös dolgokra koncentrálni, hátha a férfi legilimenciával próbálkozna. Nem is kellett csalódnia, egy pillanat múlva megérezte a másik elmét a sajátja mellett. Még erősebben koncentrált, elrejtette a tegnap esti eseményeket, és olyan emlékeket hagyott elől, amiket a férfi gond nélkül megnézhetett. Kisvártatva Piton távozott a fiú elméjéből, de még mindig mélyen a szemeibe bámult. Csak akkor törte meg a szemkontaktust, mikor a még mindig előtte álldogáló színes fejű madár megcsipkedte a kezét. A professzor felkapta a tanácstalan madarat és kirohant vele a Nagyteremből. A griffendéles asztalhoz McGalagony tanárnő lépett oda, majd szigorú tekintettel nézett a vihogó Weasley-ikrekre.

\- Mondják, hogy nem maguk voltak! – mondta nekik szomorú hangon.

\- Most az egyszer ártatlanok vagyunk, tanárnő – felelték kórusban az ikrek.

\- Potter, ugye, nem maga volt?

\- Nem, tanárnő – mondta Harry ártatlan ábrázattal.

\- Ha kiderül, ki tette, nem lennék a helyében. Ha tanácsolhatom, a bűnös minél előbb menjen le a pincébe a professzorhoz és ismerje be a bűnét. Jobb később, mint soha. Mindenesetre nagyon csalódott volnék, ha az én házamból kerülne ki ennek az otromba csínynek a kitalálója. – A professzor kimért léptekkel elhagyta a Nagytermet.

Harry a tanári asztal felé fordult. Már csak Hagrid, Sinistra professzor, Madame Pomfrey és az igazgató ült ott. Dumbledore kivételével a többiek a reggelijük elköltésének szentelték a figyelmüket. Harry látta, hogy az ősz szakállú igazgató magában mosolyog. Ekkor bevillant neki a lehangolt Draco arca, amint elhagyta a termet. Felpattant és kirohant. A lábai önkéntelenül vitték és mikor ismét feleszmélt, annál a teremnél találta magát, ahova tegnap a lányok vezették. Biztos volt benne, hogy itt találja Dracót. 

Benyitott és valóban meglátta a szőke fiú hátát, ahogy az kifelé bámul az ablakon. belépett a terembe és becsukta maga után az ajtót. A hangra a másik fiú megfordult, lehangolt, vörösre sírt tekintete találkozott Harry mosolygós szemeivel. – Baglyunk jött – szólt Harry csendesen. Draco arcát elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés.

Így esett, hogy a Legendás Lények Gondozása órára Draco Malfoy és Harry Potter együtt érkeztek. Mi több, talán életükben először nem vitatkozva, hanem nevetgélve, beszélgetve. A két ház tanulói megdöbbenve álltak a jelenség előtt, csak két lány mosolygott össze mindentudóan.


End file.
